


i still want you

by etherealgh0st



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of hurt, Smut, changbin is only mentioned sorry binnie, hye is jisung's cat, hyunjin will fix jisung's broken heart, jisung!bttm, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealgh0st/pseuds/etherealgh0st
Summary: A broken heart can be only fixed by gentle hands.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. broken feeling

**Author's Note:**

> read tags, loves!  
> the italic isn't throughout the whole text, only the begining to seperate past from present.

_Some would say it looked like they went through a lot by their story, some would then disagree, saying how they're still young and in love, didn't experience half of it. But to Jisung it felt like they went through everything. Like a roller-coaster which end was the most sudden downfall._

_They were friends since the beginning of high-school, they grew so close from day one. Having so much in common yet their personalities being different. Their friends would tease them that they're perfect for each other, like old romance of opposites attract. Started to call each other soulmates as a joke only for them to end up being together by the end of high-school._

_The last year of high school, for Jisung, first year of college for Minho was spent like a romantic movie, Minho would call it cringy romantic but he could still see that he liked every bit of their late night phone calls, cute coffee dates, walks on a rainy day since they love the rain._

_The cuddles in Jisung's bedroom that they had when both of his parents would work the night shift. The make out sessions that started at Minho's house when his mother wouldn't be at home. Her being an alcoholic that would go out every night Minho didn't know when she'd come home, it would probably be around 3am when Jisung would already be home._

_Few months into their relationship and the innocent cuddles would now end up by sharing a heated make out as Jisung would be on Minho's lap, hips steadily grinding as Minho controlled the pace. But they'd never step over the line, only when Jisung was ready as Minho stated. The younger being a virgin between them._

_Jisung was sad when finding out that Minho's body was already seen and touched that way by someone but he didn't want to admit it of course. When that day came Jisung was nervous, hormones running wild but he was sure he wanted it. They were 9 months into their relationship and he was sure he trusted Minho with everything, even in such a vulnerable state._

_They made love at Jisung's place, them being home alone and having the whole night for themselves. The sex was slow and loving. Minho would kiss his lips so lovingly that Jisung swore he melted at one point. In the beginning it hurt, tears would stream down his cheek cause of the pain, but Minho would gently wipe them away and kiss his cheeks._

_After getting used to the feeling he'd enjoy every second of the pleasure he was given by his lover. That night would repeat itself quite quickly as Jisung couldn't wait to feel him again. Their next time was more rough as he started to beg him to go hard and fast._

_Next to all of the sweet things there would be the arguments, some over stupid stuff but some more serious that would resolve to Jisung actually crying himself to bed. But they'd always talk it through, the communication between them was what kept them steady. They'd always find a solution._

_Then Minho's depression and his way of coping with mental pain. Jisung would always be there for him, but once it was too much for him to catch his wounds that they ended up arguing and Minho slamming a door at his face. Jisung didn't care, he was still there for him even though it hurted him inside and if he sat in the other room against the door he was still there for him._

_Like that Minho was always there for Jisung as well. His anxiety and panic attacks got worse at one point that Minho wanted to sleep over at his to keep him safe 24/7. He didn't have to ask his mother, like she even cared where he was, he only needed a yes from Jisung's parents who actually did allow it. His mum even once teasing them if they're a couple or not. Jisung's parents being actually okay with anything and supporting him he still didn't want to come out to them._

_First year of college for Jisung, it was like a new start. He ended up saying to his parents that Minho is his lover, he moved out to an apartment that was close to Minho's as the boy found an apartment after having enough with his mother. It was like a new chapter for both of them._

_But who'd think it was a big downfall for Minho's mental state and a slower fall for Jisung. Minho started to drink more, when visiting him Jisung saw the leftover bottles in his kitchen. He didn't want to admit to himself that his lover would follow his mother's steps but-- it sure seemed like he did._

_One night they had a conversation, Jisung telling him the situation and how he should stop the alcohol but it only ended up with them arguing. Minho even rised his voice at him which made the younger flinch. he came back to his sense after seeing what he caused, Jisung practically shaking in his lover's embrace after that._

_When trying to focus on his studies he'd always tjink of Minho getting hurt, that thought would always be there, when not around him. It would tire him._

_Second year in college, third for Minho, he started to stop drinking so regularly. Even got his life together. Jisung being there for him through the whole journey. They started arguing less and they were like before again._

_Everything seemed okay, Jisung would go to his apartment when he'd feel lonely and sad, he'd play with Minho's hair until he falls asleep. They'd go on dates when they wouldn't be busy with exams and studying. But then one night, he got a call from Minho, he felt low, was silent for some reason even though he wanted to call. Then when Jisung asked him what's wrong he said those words._

_It felt like someone shot directly at his chest with a bullet of a fist size. Like everything went silent and dark. He didn't know what to say, his body didn't know how to react for a moment. They talked stuff through and hung up. That night he didn't sleep at all, sobs after sobs that would be muffled in his pillow even though he didn't have to keep quiet from anyone._

_After the breakup Jisung wasn't the same person. His friends could tell that he tried to keep his head up, have the same smile on his face as he'd always light up everyone's mood. But one time it was too much for him and just when Felix said "It's okay, Sungie. No need to predent, we know." - he broke down crying in front of his friends who were there to comfort him._

_Minho and him stayed friends, they agreed on that after having a long conversation a week after the break up. While talking about it his chest hurt so bad, trying to contain his tears and control his emotions otherwise he'd be a sobbing mess in front of him._

"Just got ready, i'll be there soon, byebye." - Jisung voiced into the phone before he hung up. Tossing it on the bed before he turned towards his body length mirror. Fixing his hair and double checking if his fit is okay. 

Just a white button up with black jeans and a cream color coat perfect for autumn, a chilly weather in Seoul that made the streets look peaceful to Jisung because of the fallen leaves. Was the outfit perfect for a date though, was it too much or too casual. 

God, he needs to stop overthinking everything. He grabbed his phone again and after finding his keys on which his cat laid on he was right out of his apartment. 

It's been a year and couple of months since the break up. It's still tough on him but he's trying to move on. Felix told him to meet new people but saying that to an introvert is a big task actually. Jeongin came to his rescue, a boy that knows a guy that knows a guy that's related with his aunt. 

At times he just really wants to know how he remembers all of their names. Besides the point, Jeongin introduced him to Hyunjin, told him the guy is actually quite like him when it comes to interests and view points. They exchanged numbers by now and been out three times but Jeongin accompanying them each time since Jisung would be too shy to go out with him alone. 

One time when Jeongin had to use the restroom while they were in a coffee shop Hyunjin leaned over and asked him if he'd like to go out with him but without Jeongin. It made him go to a mini panic mode but he really adored Hyunjin so he said yes.

The drive to a restaurant he's never been at was kinda tricky for him but google maps brought him there in no time. When he saw the guy waiting for him, he sure had to double check if he's dreaming or not. Hyunjin was pretty, the outfit complimenting his tall figure and the accessories matching so well with it.

"There he is." - Hyunjin called out when he saw him jog over to him. They hugged as the cologne made Jisung's smelling buds go to heaven and back. "You look beautiful." - Jisung smiled as a light blush creeped on his cheeks at the compliment. 

"Thank you. Don't look bad yourself." - he replied after backing away from the hug. It made Hyunjin chuckle "Ah i see, saving the compliments for later." - Jisung lightly slapped his arm as they started to walk inside the restaurant. Its theme being plants, Jisung really enjoyed the ambience and of course the company. 

The date went by of them chatting about a lot of stuff and telling each other funny stories they got to experience with Jeongin. "That kid be knowing a lot of people." - they'd laugh and Jisung swore the smile never left his lips. 

They decided to take a walk down the street before parting, Hyunjin saying how the walk is calming and that the place is nice. Since he's from here he must know what's good. And in the end Jisung didn't end up disappointed. The street went a bit downwards as there were a lot of trees on each side of the road, some benches underneath them. 

The fallen leaves covering the path with colors as it made Jisung ruffle them with his boots and stepping on the crisp ones. They ended up by a forest looking like part, a river close to it and a small bridge over it. There weren't as much people now, if even one. 

The sound of the river, crickets and an owl making its appearance once made the atmosphere really calming. As he rested his elbows on the fence of the bridge he looked up at the moon, its light flashing over the water, making it look like it was made of crystals. 

Hyunjin smiled at Jisung's amazement, his eyes couldn't leave his cute face. He noticed a pair of eyes on himself as he looked up at him, smiling back. Hyunjin slowly came closer, waiting for Jisung's reaction as he didn't move, wanting the same thing Hyunjin planned. 

They turned towards each other as he cupped the brunette's cheeks and leaned down a bit to capture his small lips with his plump ones. The kiss felt to him like he landed on a pillow. It was soft and slow. 

He placed his right hand on Hyunjin's while tilting his head a bit to deepen the kiss. When he needed air they parted slowly as Hyunjin's eyes immediately fell on his face again. Thumb caressing his cheek as Jisung's doe eyes looked up at him. 

"You're so beautiful. I want to spend more time with you and make memories from it." - Hyunjin voiced as it made Jisung chuckle a bit with a wide smile. "Want that too. Aren't you a hopeless romantic." - he softly replied before kissing his lips again but backing away quickly. 

"Guess not anymore." 

It's been five months from their first date. Jisung felt happy again, Hyunjin was really something special. He felt so comfortable around him and he'd always make him smile. His pieces side showing as how soft he is and what a cry baby he gets when watching romantic kdramas. 

Jisung was returning to his apartment after he went to get some stuff from the grocery store. Hyunjin waiting for him back in his apartment as they planned to make a cake for themselves. Tomorrow is their sixth month and a small celebration was planned by Hyunjin. They'll invite Jeongin, Felix and Changbin over for a small hangout plus a cake taste to see if they're good chefs. 

He carried the stuff in a paper bag against his chest as with his other hand he got the keys out of his coat's pocket to unlock the building's front door. As he was about to walk in a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Hey." - he turned around to be met with Minho. He didn't talk to him for a long time, they stopped hanging out, didn't text nor call and practically stopped seeing each other. 

"Oh-- hi." - he stepped inside the building, would be stupid to just stand in front of the main door and he thought that Minho wanted to catch up or something. "I actually called you the other day, would've been good if you at least texted back. Got me a bit worried since we didn't see each other for weeks." - Minho started of as Jisung's heart started to beat fast, he didn't know the reason behind it but he needed it to stop. 

"Sorry, i was really busy." - he simply replied not wanting to discuss that topic any further. He held onto the paper bag like it was his way out of this situation. Just stood there and waited for him to say something. 

"Look-- i really just wanted to talk. It may be too late now but we always talk stuff through, find a way for anything." - Jisung didn't want to listen to him any further, he just wanted it to stop. "I just want to talk about us, Sung. I was in a really fucked up state that time and everything felt so worthless i was really trying to find myself. You were the only happiness i had and i managed to fuck it up as well."

Jisung didn't know if he was hearing it right, but he knew he didn't want to hear it. He slowly shook his head while his doe eyes were just staring at him like he just saw the most horrifying sight of something. "Minho, please stop." - his words were almost as shaky as his hands started to become. 

"Sungie, please listen to me. We don't need to talk it through now, we can--" - "Minho, i said stop." - Jisung cut him of with a stirn voice. Tears starting to pool in his eyes, quickly wiping them dry with his free hand. 

"I don't want to talk. I'm seeing someone else. We don't need to talk through anything." - he took a deep inhale after finishing before exhaling a shaky shigh, trying to collect himself. Minho's face had a lot of emotions. Him being the one now who didn't know how to react to his words. 

"For how long? Does he at least make you happy if i couldn't?" - "Enough!" - it came out too loud as his chest started to tighten, hands getting numb. He hated this, hates this situation, he just wants to disappear. He looked up at him last time before he started to walk away. Heart beating fast before he stoped in his way. He turned around to look at him again. Minho just stood there, face only pouring sad emotions. 

"Did you come here for this? Came to ruin my day? Giving me the sickening thought that i'd actually take you back if i wasn't seeing anyone else." - he couldn't believe he admitted it. Admitted it to himself. He wasn't over him and this situation just proved it. "Please leave me alone, please." - he said the last time with a trembling lip and teary eyes. Deciding he'll take the stares to the third floor instead of waiting for the elevator. 

When walking inside he quickly wiped any evidence of tears as he sniffed and tried to calm his breathing and rapid heart beat. "Baby?" - Hyunjin's voice could be heard from the kitchen. He took his coat and boots off, grabbing the bag again and bringing it with him. "Bought everything we need." 

"What happened?" - noticeable concern could be heard in his voice as Jisung tried to avoid his gaze. "Yknow, the cold air." - Hyunjin came closer and kissed the top of his head. Mumbling against it "Tell me what's wrong?" 

After those words he ended up sobbing into Hyunjin's chest as they sat on the couch. He didn't give him pressure by making him tell what's wrong. He only wanted him to be okay, but he wanted him to always tell him when there's something wrong or when he feels low. 

"No need for explanation if you don't want to, but in the future tell me when something bad is happening or you feel bad, okay? I'm here, always will be. So please believe my words." - he tried, he really did. Having trust issues and Minho fucking his ability to believe anything anymore made it a bit hard for him.

He knew Hyunjin only wanted the best for him but there would always be that small negative thought. Hyunjin doesn't know what exactly happened with Minho, only knows that he's his ex. How did it happen and why, and every other detail of their relationship and how much it actually broke him, he doesn't know.

Jisung ended up falling asleep on Hyunjin's chest after crying for a long time and trying to not cause a panic attack. Hyunjin was there for him with gentle touches and small kisses. He even tried to make him smile with his goofy personality which actually did work.

Jisung's cat ended up joining them on the couch as Hyunjin now petted both of them. A sleeping Jisung and his cat. "Gosh, look how cute your owner is while sleeping. Guess you got that from him, hm? My two fluff-balls." - he whispered to not wake Jisung up while talking to Hye. 

His eyes dropped on the boy's face again. His cheek pressed against Hyunjin's chest as his lips got pouty, eyes soft and shut. His cute hand that was next to him, the cute fingers that curled into a small fist made him smile. He gently cupped his hand and sighed slowly with the same smile. Closing his eyes he managed to fell asleep as well to the sound of his boyfriend's light breathing.


	2. gentle touches

From that day forward Jisung would feel uneasy when Minho would pop in his mind. When it comes to seeing him that didn't change, it's been weeks from the last encounter. Jeongin said he saw him come in a coffee shop he works at, when he wouldn't respond to his words, only staring down at his hands while chewing on his bottom lip, Jeongin knew he shouldn't mention anything about him anymore. 

Hyunjin saw Jisung's mood change, it lasting weeks from that day, not knowing what exactly caused it since Jisung doesn't want to talk about it. He tried to distract his deep thoughts by taking him out, having a movie night, baking together, they even went out to buy Hye new toys and some cute clothes which they didn't think he quite liked as the cat didn't move an inch when they dressed her, just stared up at them with disappointment. 

All of those things made Jisung smile, be his true self again, but when it ended he'd be deep in his thoughts again which actually made Hyunjin feel sad. 

They sat in Jisung's apartment, in his living room as they watched a drama. More like Hyunjin watched it as Jisung's thoughts were somewhere else. Tiny nibbling on the inside of his lip as he contemplated on asking his boyfriend a question. Jisung's eyes fell on Hyunjin's face, him laying on top of Jisung as his head was resting on his chest. 

"Hyunnie." - he voiced to get his attention. Hyunjin immediately looking back up at him with a small derpy smile. "Yes, baby" - Jisung gulped, shyness taking over him as the words got stuck in his throat. He needed that small negative thought to stop, and the thought of Minho. He wanted to be happy when having the opportunity to with his lover and he wanted his everything. 

Hyunjin hummed when Jisung didn't say anything, only staring at him with his doe eyes as he managed to see a faint blush creep on his cheeks. To which he had to try and contain a smile and the need to coo at his boyfriend. 

"Can you make love to me?" - the words finally left his lips, faster than he thought which left Hyunjin of guard. Jisung immediately bit on his bottom lip while he examining his face trying to read his emotions. 

"Should that even be a question, love? When do you want to do it?" - the taller male propped his body by resting on his elbows, each on Jisung's side while looking down at him, leaving a long kiss on the corner of his lips. 

"Now, i want it now-- Want you now." - Jisung could feel Hyunjin's smile against his skin, making him resist a smile. Hands slowly grabbing on Hyunjin's shoulders. He started to kiss his lips gently with a slow pace. Jisung relaxing by it the second he got to taste his lips on his own. 

Could really say the kiss was very slow with some teasing. Ghosting over his lips, tongue licks and gentle lip bites. They were building each other up by a small make out session which was interrupted by Hye. She jumped on the couch just above their heads. Making Jisung let out a small scream against his lips and back off to quickly sit up. 

Hyunjin started to laugh against his shoulder, the younger placing a hand on his chest. "My scardy cat. C'mere." - he grabbed him under the armpits, Jisung automatically hooking his legs around his torso, arms embracing his neck. Hyunjin grabbed his thighs now while carrying him to his bedroom. 

The manhandling made the younger feel aroused, noticing that he may have a size kink and a thing for being manhandled. But let's keep that as a secret, otherwise he knows Hyunjin would use his skills more against him to make the boy shy since he apparently loves it when his cheeks get red. 

They started to kiss while he carried him, blindly making his way towards the bedroom. When he got there they broke the kiss for him to gently place him on the bed. Hyunjin's hand went under his shirt making the boy softly sigh against his lips. He attacked his lips again, with more passion now and more tongue. 

He could feel his slender fingers making its way upwards on his bare skin, he ended up playing with his nipples which made Jisung immediately let out a small moan against his lips. "Sound so beautiful, let me hear you more." - Hyunjin whispered as his lips ghosted over Jisung's. 

He started to kiss his neck making the younger tilt his head to give him more access. He spread his thighs finally which made Hyunjin get between them. While sucking on a spot before placing a line of open mouthed kisses over his puls his hand gently grabbed Jisung's waist as with the other he rested on his elbow. 

Jisung's fingers went through Hyunjin's hair as more soft moans started to leave his parted bruised and glossy lips. He started to grind his crotch against Hyunjin's feeling how hard he actually got as it was only a thin fabric of sweatpants away from his own. The dark haired boy let out a low moan against Jisung's neck at his action. 

Hyunjin backed away from his neck to look at him with dark hazy eyes. Jisung's chest rising up and down, trying to contain his excitement. "Please." - a hint of desperation could be heard from his voice. Hyunjin gave his lips a kiss before he got on his knees to take off his shirt, exposing his enough build body and the dark honey like smooth skin that Jisung adores. 

He started to take his own clothes as well everything ending up discarded on the floor or the edge of the bed where Jisung's shirt ended up flying to. They were now only in their boxers but that was soon off the younger as well as Hyunjin hooked his fingers on the waistband and slowly pulled them off. 

His hard dick laying against his lower stomach as Jisung's immediate thought was to cover himself but after seeing Hyunjin's soft eyes and his "You look so beautiful." - which left of by him trailing kisses down his stomach then over his inner thigh as he'd spread for him. "Where do you keep the lube, baby?" - Jisung pointed at his nightstand's drawer where Hyunjin quickly went to to grab it. 

When he kneeld back on the bed he uncapped the bottle. "Spread for me more, baby." - the younger immediately obeying. "Should i go easy on you or will you be able to take, for example two at once?" - Hyunjin asked before going any further. 

"I finger myself at times-- mm you don't have to take your time." - Hyunjin hummed at the information, starting to imagine his desperate whimpers while having his fingers burried between his small yet plump soft ass. "Max?" - Jisung looked up at him with doe eyes, looked like a confused puppy with the head tilt. "Maximum, how many fingers by now could you take, love?" 

"mm considering your fingers are way longer than mine and the fact that i can only take two of my own then--" - Jisung's gaze dropped down on Hyunjin's crotch, seeing that he's actually packing and not only in length. 

"Then you'll be taking three of my fingers tonight, baby. And something thicker than just fingers afterwards. I'll be gentle, love." - Jisung nodded as he made himself more comfortable. Hyunjin coated his fingers with enough of lube as he made two of his fingers sleep in easily. 

He laid over Jisung as he rested on his elbow with his free hand, being able to kiss his face slowly while pumping his fingers inside of him. Jisung's face was painted by pleasure. His brows were furrowed, eyes closed as his mouth was slightly open. Soft moans passing through it. 

"More." - it came out in a begging tone, Hyunjin doing what he's asked to as he slowly added a third finger in. It made the younger's eyes open as he bit hard on his bottom lip. After a few trusts it started to feel good again.

Hyunjin's lips trailed down to his ear "Feels good?" - the younger only nodding as a whimper left his lips cause of Hyunjin's low smooth voice. "Good. Taking my fingers so well, baby." - a small 'ooh' like whimper left his throat as more moans started to fill the room. He even started to buck his hips for them to go deeper.

Hyunjin noticing that he's ready made him slowly take his fingers out of him which got a small whine out of Jisung at the loss of his fingers. "It's okay, baby, i'll fill you up with something else now." - he kissed his lips, making him moan against them. Hyunjin kneeled on the bed again "Condom?" - Jisung bit his lip as he shook his head slowly "Don't have them-- can you, do me without it?"

Hyunjin licked his lips, indeed wanting that, wanting to feel nothing between his cock and Jisung's walls clenching around it. "And you're 100% sure with that?" - he asked just to be sure if the younger actually wants that. 

"Yes, yes, please-- Hyunjin-- do it, please. I want you inside of me. Want to feel you." - Jisung's pleads made his cock twitch inside of his boxers. He took them off right after, making his hard stay high, Jisung automatically gulping at the view. The urge to suck him off hit him so hard that he had to contain his hormones otherwise he'd cum the moment he'll get inside of him. 

Hyunjin coated his length with lube for it to be most comfortable to slide in. Wiping his hands in the white sheets as he grabbed a pillow and gently placed it under Jisung's lower back. He grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, Jisung's eyes probably seeing his action as Hyunjin cought his hole clench. He licked his lips and smirked up at the younger. 

Hyunjin placed his hand on the mattress next to Jisung, him immediately grabbing his bicep as Hyunjin started to push in slowly. Only his head slid inside at what Jisung responded with a soft long moan as they maintained eye contact. Pushing in further he went all the way inside. It made him let out a low moan at how tight he was around him. 

He leaned over him, resting on his elbows as his wide frame covered Jisung's small body. His hands immediately grabbing onto Hyunjin's waist as he started to kiss him gently. Slowly pulling out until the tip to only push back in with the same pace, making the younger arch his back with small whimpers leaving his lips. 

The pace went from slow as it build up to faster yet steady pace. Both of them making noise of pleasure as Hyunjin buried his face into the younger's neck. Jisung wanted this moment to last. He could feel the veins of his cock against his walls just as much as he could feel his tip almost hitting his prostate which made him whine out Hyunjin's name. 

The latter noticing why he's whining as he started to angle his thrusts, going in balls deep. "Love, be good and get on you stomach for me." - Hyunjin voiced as his thrusts got slower before he pulled out. The younger immediately whining at the loss. He quickly turned on his back underneath him, Hyunjin slid his hand up and down Jisung's back gently before grabbing his ass cheek and squeezing the meat of it. 

Jisung laid stomach flat on the mattress, legs spread. Hyunjin pulled the pillow away from underneath him before he started to slide inside again. His arms on each side of the younger's face for him to rest on his elbows, he grabbed onto the sheets as he started to thrust into him again with a steady pace. 

Immediately hitting his prostate as the younger started to moan continuesly as the whimpers got louder. Hyunjin groaned next to his ear making Jisung feel the build up in his lower stomach. His hot body above him and the veiny arms he got in sight was something that got him aroused to the point he rolled his eyes back when he was close. 

"Gonna cum, baby?" - managing to only respond with a louder moan he took that as a yes. His thrust started to get faster, hitting his prostate each time which made the younger cum with shaky thighs and a long moan that was muffled by the pillow he burried his face in. 

"Inside- cum insdie me." - Jisung quickly manged to mumble out. Thrusts became sloppy when he chased for his orgasm, the tight feeling and Jisung's soft moans from being sensitive made him cum inside Jisung with a low groan. Burried deep inside of him, Jisung could feel the way he got filled up, making him cuss under his breath. 

Their sweaty bodies still against each other while trying to catch their breath, Hyunjin feeling tired he accidentally laid on Jisung with his full weight which made the younger call out for him "Oh god, Hyunnie" - he quickly propped his body up with a chuckle and a small apology. 

Pulling out slowly he started to kiss down his back afterwards, making Jisung smile into the pillow at his soft action. He came back up to him to kiss his cheek. "I'll run you a bath, love. Okay?" - Jisung hummed tiredly. "Can we cuddle a bit though?" 

Hyunjin smiled at his request as he laid next to him, the younger immediately laying over him. He ran his hand over his arm slowly as Jisung trailed his fingers over Hyunjin's chest. "I love you." 

Jisung looked up at him at those three words which made him look at Hyunjin in the most purest way. "I love you too, Hyunnie, a lot." - thr other chuckled at the nickname before they shared a kiss. 

When Jisung got enough of strength in him he went to the bathroom to clean himself. Hyunjin doing the same before he started to change the bedding, tossing the dirty sheets into the laundry basket and changing it with fresh ones. 

He then turned on the water for the tub to fill up when Jisung was done cleaning himself. He sat down in it as Hyunjin went to pick a bathbomb from the three that Jisung had. When he got one he gave it to him to plop it in the water when the tub was filled. 

Hyunjin got his sweatpants back on and grabbed one of Jisung's oversized shirts that fit him perfectly. He kneeled beside the tub as his hand played with the water. Jisung intertwining their fingers under it which made Hyunjin smile and look up at him. "Cutie. Aren't you a cutie." 

After the bath they made a cozy nest on the bed with the blankets and sheets. Cuddled up as Jisung was dozing of on Hyunjin's shoulder, though still not wanting to sleep. Hyunjin made the younger look up at him by gently grabbing his chin. He looked at him in the eyes with a soft gaze. Making Jisung get a bit shy as a mere smile got onto his lips, eyes lighting up. 

"Let me love you forever." - Hyunjin whispered, making Jisung bit his bottom lip at his words as his eyes got teary all of a sudden. Hyunjin cupped his cheek now as he started to caress it. 

Making Jisung cup his hand before coming a bit closer to peck his lips. "I just want to stay with you and i want you by my side." - Jisung's chest tightened, a hint of 'he knows' flickering in his mind, he quickly embraced his neck tightly. Burying his face into it as Hyunjin placed his arms around the younger, holding him close to his chest. 

Jeongin ended up telling Hyunjin everything. He just couldn't watch the boy be lost in his thoughts without knowing what's causing it, not after three weeks have passed. Knowing that Jeongin is the closest with him and since he was friends with Jeongin longer than he knows Felix and Changbin he went to seek the information from him. 

After a lot of begging for him to tell him Jeongin mentioned almost everything. Not saying how he's still not over him but Hyunjin managed to see it himself after connecting everything. 

He trusts Jisung, he loves him and he just wants to keep him safe and happy. Doesn't want to lose him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hyunsung angsty two-shot is done ! i hope you enjoyed reading this and leave kudos and commets if you liked it.  
> my twt: @ethereallgh0st and @kitteinnie  
> if someone wants to talk, ya better slide into my dms

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this. by now it's probably noticable that i like to write angst. in the second chapter there will be smut so if someone isn't comfortable with that, just a heads up. leave kudos and comments if you liked it. thank you in advance. <3


End file.
